


Museum Of Beautiful Moments

by OneHellOfAMarshmallow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Universe, Family, Friendship, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAMarshmallow/pseuds/OneHellOfAMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. A series of short stories that depict and delve into varios members of the Straw-hat crew and other lovable One Piece characters. Am taking requests :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum Of Beautiful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Museum Of Beautiful Moments  
> Category: Anime/Manga » One Piece  
> Author: Amorphous Sapphire on FF and Marshmallow here  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: Tragedy/Family  
> Published: 01-06-15, Uploaded: 21-09-15  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 599  
> Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Dew-kissed Hibiscus  
Smell of the sweet salty waves  
Dancing green palm trees

I wish we had a physical place where we could put our beautiful moments on display and walk in and physically touch them whenever we felt like it.

I know we carry our beautiful moments in our heart and mind, and can pull them down to remember whenever we want, but I want a room, a small museum of sorts, where I can walk in, shut the door, and sit in a comfy chair with a warm cup of coffee and just look around and reflect on the beautiful moments.

There in the left hand corner is the letter I got when my first herbalism book got published.

Beside it is the touch of my mothers palm over my smaller ones as she patiently teaches me how to sew.

There I am doing something right for a change!

And look, in the back...see the elderly woman? She is knitting. She is smiling to herself. She is the first patient who's life I saved. (whoever says that plants aren't good for anything other than decoration, is an idiot)

There is my Grandmother, trying to teach me how to cook. Lord how she tried! (nerves of steel that woman!)

There is the memory of when I first encountered Roger (He should have known it's never wise to sneak up on a dame, especially one as hot-headed as I was, the man still looks frightened at the sight of a frying pan, excellent choice of weapons if I do say so myself)

See that blade of grass sitting in an orange bowl?

That's from my last morning walk barefoot in the morning dew.

And there, see that young man smiling at us. He is sort of out of focus because he is no longer with me, no longer with us. He decided death by an incurable disease was not a way in which he was ready to die. With him I learned the pain of letting go. I learned to celebrate life in moments, not as a span of time I must have.

See in the far back corner where it is darkest? That's me...

I am crying my heart out. Not a beautiful moment you say?

Shh...

wait...

now watch...

see?

Watch me rise up from the ashes stronger and at peace.

Now! LOOK!

Look at the wast ocean! Do you see how it reflects the blue of the sky?

"I've thought of a name"

"Ann, if it's a girl. And if it's a boy, what do you think about Ace?"

"Wonderful! I'm sure this child will like it too!"

"That's what I think."... Hey, oi, can you hear me?

Your my child. Even if it's a difficult, hard road, don't forget that there's just as much joy in the world. Do as you please. Live. With more freedom than anyone.

See that blanket thrown on the table?

It's for the life growing inside me.

So that even after I depart from this world, my child, our child, will be able to feel my everlasting love for him.

I think this turned out quite well! Don't you? Please tell me what you think, rewievs always make me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this turned out quite well! Don't you? Please tell me what you think, rewievs always make me happy!


End file.
